


Tmnt One Shot; A Night To Remember.

by BlackHaloWench



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHaloWench/pseuds/BlackHaloWench
Summary: O/C x Raphael, getting ready for a posh night out. Fluff, no smut. Was going to be a proper fanfic all of it's own but can't see me writing anymore on this til I've finished a whole boatload of others first. As always, feel free to R&R.
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Tmnt One Shot; A Night To Remember.

Raphael chaffed in the smart if somewhat restrictive dark red suit he wore, his finger unconsciously tugging at the collar for the hundredth time. The clothing made him feel uncharacteristically claustrophobic, he complained outloud again, 'How tha hell da people put up wit' wearin' these monkeysuit's?!'. Causing Leonardo and Donatello to exchange amused glances as Leonardo replied 'C'mon, I'm sure you can bear it Raph, it is only for tonight!'.

Grumbling, Raphael's thoughts turned to his girlfriend Ella, thankful that she was the no nonsense practical type who had very little interest in the latest fashion. Sure she had a softer side too, she was still female after all, and liked pretty things just as much as the next girl but she only went out to buy the specific things she wanted. So he'd never had to endure the apparent mind numbing torture of being dragged from clothes shop to clothes shop for hours on end.

His train of thought was interrupted as he heard his baby brother Michelangelo chattering inanely, turning to look at him, he grew annoyed as he saw him recording them all with Ella's gauntlet. Raphael tried to grab it saying heatedly 'Ya shouldn't steal other people's stuff Mikey! 'Specially not Ella's!', becoming more irritated, as he was corrected. Michelangelo replied 'Borrowed, bro!' as he waved it as far out of Raphael's reach as possible, dodging as his big brother lunged at him.

Continuing 'Ella took it off and I can't get to mine, so...', Ella's voice abruptly drew their attention, 'What are you guys doing? Raph are you picking on Mikey again?!'. Making Raphael and Michelangelo pause in their scuffle as she stood in the doorway, simultaneously they both answered respectively 'No!' 'Totally!' as they turned to look at her. Their jaws dropped at the sight, she was clad in a floor length vibrant midnight blue corset dress, with a thigh length slit up the left side, revealing a long smooth leg.

Her long dark hair had been styled into ringlets and gathered up at the back of her head, spilling onto her pale slender shoulders. A small hand held the front of the dress to her chest as they all stared, 'Wow!' Leonardo said with Donatello adding 'You look great!'. Smiling warmly at them both, Ella replied 'Thanks guys, though it does feel a bit strange to be wearing heels instead of trainers!'. Causing them to both grin in amusement, looking at Michelangelo briefly, he grinned widely and gave a double thumbs up.

Momentarily tongue tied, Raphael's eyes slid to the side as he heard Michelangelo whisper, 'Dude, say something!' and cleared his throat. Forgetting all about the gauntlet he got up and turned to Ella and haltingly said 'Babe...ya look.....' struggling to find the right word to describe what he thought. Seeing his big brother floundering, Donatello jumped in by saying 'Amazing!', Leonardo following suit adding 'Stunning!', and Michelangelo chiming in 'Awesome!', making Ella blush slightly.

'Nah, none o' 'em come even close, bro's!' Raphael said finally, wearing a wide smile, seeing Ella visibly relax as a smile lit up her face before she walked over to him. Raphael looked down into soft sparkling green eyes as she said 'Well since you approve of the outfit, do you mind zipping me up? I couldn't reach the whole way.'. Raphael's mouth quirked in amusement as he retorted cheekily 'Ain't surprised, wit' yer widdle arms!', earning him a raised eyebrow, a sardonic look and a small punch in the arm.

Although before he could say anything else he heard Michelangelo respond happily 'I'll do it if Raph won't.', quickly elbowing Michelangelo in the plastron to stop him. Replying 'Hey, don't push yer luck Mikey, get yer own girl!' Ella smirked and shook her head at the exchange, as Raphael met her eyes once more. Putting his cool hands on each of her warm bare shoulders, he gently pushed one and pulled the other as he said softly 'Turn around babe!', which she did.

Taking in the sight of her partially naked back Raphael suddenly wished they didn't have to go out, smirking wickedly as he thought of other certain activities he and Ella could get up to instead. Grasping the tiny zip between his large fingers Raphael paused, feeling the sensation of a presence, and shifted his gaze over his shoulder to see Michelangelo recording. Growling in annoyance, Raphael snapped in a warning tone 'Knock it off shell fer brains!', deftly knocking the gauntlet out of Michelangelo's hands.

As Raphael pulled the zip up with his other hand, Michelangelo quickly retrieved it, turning as Ella looked at him then at the gauntlet then back at him. And said 'I'd wondered where that'd gone!', meeting Michelangelo's baby blues again as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow in mock annoyance. Sheepishly Michelangelo replied quickly 'I thought we should record the moment.....y'know, for posterity!' plastering the widest innocent grin on his face.

'Well then,' she responded sweetly 'You won't mind recording this for posterity!', making Michelangelo raise his eye ridges in suprised confusion. Watching slightly open mouthed in shock as Ella grabbed Raphael's face quickly and brought it down to hers, kissing him passionately over and over, plastering his lips with her own lipstick. Giggling briefly at her handiwork before getting out a tissue to wipe it off, Raphael turned to stare at his little brother, grinning from ear to ear.

Regarding Michelangelo with a smug self satisfied look after he'd come up for air, Raphael slapped him hard on the shell, in amusement at his expression. Turning back to Ella he slipped a thick arm around her waist and pulled her gently against him, leaning down to whisper in her ear 'Ya do look beautiful, babe......ah am one lucky turtle!'. Breathing in her familiar sweet scent, feeling her small fingernails lightly tracing trails at the back of his neck, he inwardly cursed them having to go out again.

Ella felt slight heat rush to her cheeks and butterflies in her stomach at Raphael's words, she held his gaze briefly as she smiled up at him. Before standing on tiptoes to kiss him tenderly again as his other arm snaked around her, the slight pressure of his hand in the middle of her back, holding her close. Breaking the kiss Ella said 'Y'know, we've never had a real dinner date, we should! I feel the sudden need to show off the handsome turtle on my arm!', a low rumble vibrated from his plastron through her.

Chuckling at the unanticipated statement, Raphael grinned as he replied 'Sure babe, if that's what ya want, then that's what we'll do!', earning him another kiss. They broke it abruptly as Michelangelo teased 'Didn't take you long to become one with the monkey, bro!', making Ella's face don a slightly confused expression and Raphael roll his eyes. Ella opened her mouth to ask what they were talking about as she made eye contact with Donatello who shrugged and said 'Raph called his outfit a 'monkeysuit'!', wearing a small grin.


End file.
